Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: BridgeZ
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Romance Challenge fics A Short Series of BridgeZ drabbles about my two favourite SPD characters...Updated! 2 more new fics for you all!
1. Trust

Disclaimer: Here's my few fics for the Ars Amatoria Romance challenge. I've chosen to focus on Bridge and Z as I really like these two as a couple. So, here's my few. Not mine, someone else's. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October, 2005.

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Trust**

_Couple: Bridge/Z_

_Set: Z POV - Beginnings_

Trust is a fickle thing.

You either have it or you don't. You can trust someone instinctively or not. Or they can earn it slowly over time.

I trust Jack with my life, with my soul, with everything really. He's my brother in all but genetics. He saved me from myself on the streets and he is the one I know I can rely on. And he trusts me in the same way, which is why I hope I can persuade him that this whole SPD thing is a good idea.

But trust is a fickle thing.

Crugar trusted me to make the right choice and when he took me to meet the others straight away I knew that their trust was going to be hard to earn. Sky, the Blue Ranger, straight away reminds Crugar that I'm a criminal but Crugar quickly jumped down his throat about that. The girl, Syd, the Pink Princess I privately call her mind you. She isn't too happy that I'll be sharing her room with her. In fact, the only one that seems happy to have me about is Bridge, the Green Ranger.

Now he's interesting.

Straight away he made me feel welcome. He gave me a warm smile, open and honest. He took me around the Academy grounds, helped me get the things I'll need like a uniform and other clothes and everything. He straight away made me feel at home and one of the team.

In fact, he gave me his trust straight away, without expecting anything from me in return. Trust like that is rare. You know what, I think his unerring trust and acceptance of me is what's going to make this whole thing bearable for me, until I can convince Jack to join.

As I said, trust is a fickle thing at time.


	2. Worst Case Scenario

Disclaimer: Here's my few fics for the Ars Amatoria Romance challenge. I've chosen to focus on Bridge and Z as I really like these two as a couple. So, here's my few. Not mine, someone else's. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October, 2005.

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Worst Case Scenario **

_Couple: Bridge/Z_

_Set: Z POV - Missing_

My hearts pounding a mile a minute as we ran to where Bridge's signal had come from last. We burst through the bunch of shipping containers that were around to find nothing. No criminal, no Green Ranger, no nothing. There was just a black scorch mark on the ground. It's then we realise the horrible truth.

Bridge is gone.

Back at base Sky and Jack head off to talk to Crugar but I can't think, I can't concentrate and I just don't know what to do. We all know this job is dangerous and we all take as much care as we can but to have Bridge just taken from us like this is disturbing. As I flop down on my bed, hugging my pillow to me, I try to come to terms with it.

Bridge is the one reason that I got through the first few days at SPD. He was the one that went out of his way to make me feel at home. He's the one that accepted me with out question and became the friend I desperately needed until Jack joined us.

Over time I've come to respect and even like Bridge, probably more than I really should considering the rules about fraternisation between cadets. But there's something so special about Bridge that when he smiles at me, I feel that it's just for me.

They say that the Pink Ranger is usually the heart of a Ranger team, but not this time, this time it's a quiet, sweet, slightly strange sometimes Green Ranger. I see how Sky looks after him without him realising it like a big brother does. I saw how Jack slowly readjusted his opinion of him so that he now respects him more than he used to. I see how Syd goes to him if she wants to have a heart to heart with someone and knows that I'm not really the best to talk to. He is the heart of this team, and to have him taken from us hurts.

It's then that I realise that Bridge has, somehow, stolen my heart while I wasn't even looking. Heaven help me, I love the space cadet.

Then and there, I make a promise to myself to do anything and everything to get him back with us, his family. And then when he's back, well, we'll see.

Because I am not prepared to accept the worst case scenario that'll mean we need a new Green Ranger, I'm not!


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: Here's my few fics for the Ars Amatoria Romance challenge. I've chosen to focus on Bridge and Z as I really like these two as a couple. So, here's my few. Not mine, someone else's. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October, 2005.

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Dreams**

_Couple: Bridge/Z_

_Set: Just before A-Bridged_

"I always wanted to be a part of something bigger; I just didn't realize it would involve yellow spandex and getting shot at." Jack just laughed as they made their way into the ready room. Sky and Syd were talking about something in the corner. Jack headed for his stash of comic books and Z went and sat on the couch. She looked around and frowned slightly.

"Where's Bridge?" Syd looked up and gave her a slight smile.

"He's gone out somewhere, said something about picking something up." Syd shrugged and grinned at her. "He's like that sometimes, you'll get used to it." She went back to talking softly to Sky and Z frowned. Bridge had been distracted the last few days, more so than normal, and Z found that she missed his presence as the two of them had begun to become good friends since she and Jack had joined SPD.

The door to the ready room opened and Bridge walked in, looking extremely pleased with himself. He smiled at her Z and she smiled back. He always made her feel special when he smiled at her or spent time with her.

"Hey everyone, I need you to come with me." He turned and began to walk back out. When no one was following he turned and gestured with a gloved hand at them all. "Come on, you all need to see this." Sky gave a soft sigh and stood up, Syd with him. They both knew that when Bridge was like this there was no stopping him. Sky looked at them all.

"Come on, he wont leave us alone unless we follow him." Jack sighed and put his comic book down and then suddenly Bridge grabbed Z's hand and dragged her off the couch.

"Come on!"

Laughing softly, the four Rangers let them selves be led deeper into the Academy building, Bridge all the time holding Z by the hand and dragging her along. Suddenly, they reached a fairly unused portion of the Academy. Bridge entered a code into the panel and moments later the doors opened and he dragged them inside.

"Come on." They all reluctantly walked in, wondering what Bridge had done now. Bridge stood behind them and then hit the lights.

Moments later the lights came on and the four Rangers gave a soft gasp. Before them, arrayed along glass panels and benches and tables were letters and photos. The four Rangers began walking along, taking in the sights before them. They murmured softly to themselves what they saw, moving along deeper into the room.

Z stopped at one glass panel, reading the letter from a little six year old girl, thanking the Rangers for saving their school some days ago. Suddenly, Z felt a presence behind her and then Bridge's soft voice was in her ear.

"See Z, Dreams do come true. You don't get much bigger than this, do you?" Z smiled and turned her head slightly to smile and meet his eyes.

"No, you don't. Thank you Bridge." He smiled and suddenly she knew that he had done this just for her. She leaned back slightly, resting herself against his strong body as she enjoyed this most rare gift he had given her.


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: Here's my few fics for the Ars Amatoria Romance challenge. I've chosen to focus on Bridge and Z as I really like these two as a couple. So, here's my few. Not mine, someone else's. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October, 2005.

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Friends**

_Couple: Bridge/Z_

_Set: Z POV - after Sam_

Bridge is so strange all the time. He rambles, confuses the hell out of everyone around him, and does things that make you wonder sometimes if he's on drugs or something but underneath he's such a good, kind hearted person.

When ever I walk in the room, he smiles at me and I feel like it's just for me. He's always been so accepting of me, so in tune with what he can do to make me feel accepted and loved. For someone like me that's never had much love in their life, having him accept me for who I am and what I've done is a gift so special I don't think he understands how wonderful that gift is for me.

When I look at him, I see such innocence and life in his eyes, that it makes me wonder if I'm worthy of his friendship. There is such depth, so soul in his eyes that I truly wonder if I'll ever see the real Bridge, the one that he hides from everyone underneath the gloves and the goofy exterior.

But then he'll do something so sweet, so kind, and so Bridge that I realise that yes, I am worthy of his friendship and trust. And I find myself thinking about him more and more as the days go by and wondering if we may have a future together.

I wonder if he has those same thoughts, those same feelings about me. He goes out of his way to make me feel wanted, to feel special, to feel unique. Perhaps he does share my feelings? Perhaps he does but perhaps he doesn't. I don't know what to feel sometimes. Things have been so confusing, so hectic all lately I just wonder what the future holds.

But I do know one thing for certain, Bridge is my friend, now and forever and I hold that dear in my heart and I hope that he feels the same to. Because I know one thing in life for sure and that is that friends are worth fighting for, and I'll always fight for him and he for me.


	5. Album

_Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for my first few chapters, it's blown me away the great response I've gotten. I'm hoping to get as many of the themes done as I can, but I'm not sure if I'll make all 40! But here's a couple of more. I really like the Bridge/Z pairing, and I really hope that there's more in the upcoming episodes! Anyway, you know where the review button is! Angel Mouse, October, 2005._

* * *

Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Album

_ Couple: Bridge/Z  
Set: Just before the start of Sam part one_

Bridge looked around and frowned, trying to find what he was looking fore in this most strange of places that he normally avoided – the shopping mall. But he was here because he wanted to do something special for Z. She'd been feeling a little down the last few days and he wanted to do something nice to cheer her up, so he'd come to the mall to look for some music for her.

Bridge walked along and then stopped in front of a map of the mall. He ran his gloved fingers over it and finally found what he was looking for. Smiling to himself he turned and headed for the stairs, as the shop he was looking for was upstairs.

As he took the steps two at a time, ignoring the looks he was getting due to his SPD uniform, Bridge thought about why he was doing this for her. He had even gone to the lengths of asking Jack what her favourite type of music was and what she really loved, something that would make her smile. And then he realised, that's what he was doing it for, to see her smile.

He reached the music store and walked in, beginning to look around. He made his way to the hard rock section and began to flick his ways through the albums on offer on CD. Jack had said she liked a few different bands so Bridge was looking for something unusual, something that she hadn't seen before.

He searched the store for a very long, frustrating hour but he wasn't letting it get to him. He wanted to make this gift special for her and then he finally found it. Smiling to himself he took the two albums to the counter and quickly paid for his purchases. Glancing at his watch he mentally reviewed her duty roster as he skipped down the steps towards the car park. She'd be just coming off watch by the time he got back to the Academy. Getting into the Jeep he belted up and headed off, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Z finished handing over her shift to the next cadet on duty and made her way out of the command centre. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Lately she'd been feeling a little down and a little lost, but she wasn't sure why. She rounded the corner and suddenly bumped into Bridge and an inadvertent gentle smile appeared on her face. He looked up and saw it was her and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"There you are Z! I was looking for you." Z raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Bridge, any particular reason why?" He smile widened if that was possible and he held something out to her.

"To give you this, here." He held out a small package wrapped in yellow paper to her and she took it. She looked up, confusion on her face.

"What's this?" Bridge looked slightly guilty and blushed, which just looked adorable on him.

"Well, I kind of noticed that you've been feeling down lately and well I got to thinking, well, I'm always thinking, and anyway I thought that I could do something to cheer you up. So, I asked Jack what you really like and stuff and anyway, here you go. I hope you like them." Z was touched to the core and gently opened the package. She gasped slightly and a smile blossomed on her face. Inside the yellow wrapped package were two CD's from her favourite bands – CD's she hadn't been able to find anywhere. She was touched to the core and the lost feeling that she had disappeared and joy and warmth spread though her. She blinked back tears and looked up at Bridge. He was looking at her, a hopeful look on his face. She smiled and reached out, putting a hand behind his head and leaning over, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Bridge, you don't know how much this means to me." And with that, she gave him a gentle hug and then headed for her room to listen to them straight away. Behind her, she left a Green Ranger pressing a hand against his cheek and a blush on his face.

"I think she liked them." And then he grinned, heading for his room. She was defiantly feeling better now and that's all that mattered.


	6. Patience

_Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for my first few chapters, it's blown me away the great response I've gotten. I'm hoping to get as many of the themes done as I can, but I'm not sure if I'll make all 40! But here's a couple of more. I really like the Bridge/Z pairing, and I really hope that there's more in the upcoming episodes! Anyway, you know where the review button is! Angel Mouse, October, 2005.  
(Hey MzDany - this one's for you, considering how patient your being about our joint fic!)_

* * *

Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Patience

Couple: Bridge/Z  
Set: during A-Bridged (Z POV)

You would think Sky and Syd would have more patience with him. I mean, I can understand that Jack really doesn't, and to be honest sometimes I don't either, but really, he's been friends with them a lot longer than us and they are dismissing him right now as easily as Jack is.

But with his genetic powers he sees things differently than us. He's also got such an innocent air about him that sometimes Jack and the others mistake that for stupidity. But I don't think that he's stupid or dumb, by no means, but I do think that sometimes he gets confused easily.

But as I stand here listening to him defend T-Top, saying he's innocent of the bank robberies that all the evidence points to him doing, I wonder sometimes what goes on in his mind. What makes him think like he does? But sometimes I try not to think too hard about it, as it takes an awful lot of patience when dealing with Bridge sometimes.

You would think though that I should be used to it by now, but I'm not really. Bridge rambles. Lots. And I mean rambles, about anything and everything. I wonder why he does it. Syd sometimes tries to translate for him but I can tell even her patience runs thin sometimes.

But in the end of today's mess Bridge's patience won through as T-Top was innocent of the bank robberies. I guess patience in his methods does pay off sometimes. But my patience with him will be infinite I think, although if he doesn't hurry up and make a move soon I might have to take matters into my own hands.


	7. Green Eyed Monster

_ Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's. Here's some more theme challenge short fics for your enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy them. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

Ars Amatoria Challenge: Green Eyed Monster

_ Couple: Bridge/Z_

_Set: Wired – Z POV_

Where does he get off? I mean, seriously, after all she's done, he still wants to trust her? I mean, sure, she has been through a tough time with being captured by that monster. And sure, she was made to control that monster, but trusting her with operating the computer systems here? Where does he get off!

But this is Bridge we're talking about here; honest to god, if he could he'd try to convince Grumm to turn to the side of good he would. That guy just believes in the good in everyone. Even her, after what she did to him. God, why does he want to give her a chance like this?

Oh great, now he's asking us for our opinion as the Commander said he'll only let her try and fix the Command Centre computers if we all agree with Bridge. What can I say that won't let him know how I'm feeling about this? So, of course, I agree with this idea, what else can I do?

But later on, when she tells us she's leaving for some reason I feel a sense of relief. Why should I be feeling relief that she was going? I mean, she's nice, I suppose. But she's not really good enough for him. Now where did that thought come from? Hang on, I don't like the way Jack's looking at me. Does he know what I'm thinking? Probably does. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. Oh dam, he's coming over to me. Suddenly he leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Glad the competitions going to be leaving us huh Z?" And he walks away. Sometimes I hate him, mainly because he's right. Dam, he's so right. But since when did I want Bridge like that?


	8. Power

_ Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's. Here's some more theme challenge short fics for your enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy them. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

Ars Amatoria Challenge: Power

Couple: Bridge/Z

Set: during Samurai – Bridge POV

"You can do it Bridge." Her words gave me more encouragement than Sky's slightly sarcastic ones suggesting that I try and track the Samurai. But I knew I could do it, I had proven to her and the others this morning when I had read Jack successfully. But this was a real test.

So I concentrated hard, really hard, and managed to lock onto the Samurai's energy. I can't recall what I said but it must have convinced the others as we headed off down the track in the forest. Z gave me a smile as she walked past me and we headed down the track. It made my heart skip a beat or two to see her faith in me.

I smiled slightly to myself as I headed after them all. My powers were slowly getting stronger and stronger. Earlier this morning I had tried reading Z and I had managed to, just. There's defensiveness about her mind, which is understandable really, but there's also such depth to her mind to.

In fact, her whole being has such depth to it that I'm constantly amazed by it. And as my power grows, I see more of her soul. Of all their souls really, which is amazing to me. They are all such special people. But she has a special place in my heart. As we come around the bend and see the lost Samurai I realise that I'm falling for her. And no power on Earth can stop that. And as we stand here, confronting the Samurai, I realise I don't mind loosing my heart to her that much. After all, she's something special.


	9. Sacrifice

_ Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's. Here's some more theme challenge short fics for your enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing them. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

Ars Amatoria Challenge: Sacrifice

Couple: Bridge/Z

Set: Robotpalooza – Z POV

I don't think I've ever seen him this dishevelled, this upset, this distracted like he is right now. He's rambling on about some dream or other, us fighting three robots at once? I have no idea what he's talking about but it seems to make sense to him, I think.

But sometimes I wonder exactly what goes on in that mind of his. There's no doubt he's brilliant, I mean, look at what he and Boom did for RIC that time. And then there's all the stuff he fixes around the place. But sometimes I wonder what happens behind those eyes of his.

As we get back from fighting the second monster of the day, all of us tired, he looks more exhausted than anything. Sky had quietly said he hadn't slept well last night; he'd been tossing and turning for a long time. He literally falls asleep leaning against the command console; resting his head on his gloved hands.

Those gloved hands of his are what draws my attention. I had actually asked Syd about them not long after we joined SPD. She had quietly, and rather seriously, informed me that he wears them all time to protect himself and others from his powers, as touching anything brings his full powers into play. I noticed this when we went to that office building when we were looking for Sam. His full powers seem to hurt him I remember.

So I got to thinking about that and then I realised that he's not only wearing them to protect himself and others, he's also wearing them because he could never, ever touch anyone in a romantic way. And that's what hit me the most. He's literally had no choice but to sacrifice any chance that he's had of happiness just so that he can serve and protect the public. And just that knowledge of someone like him having that much self sacrifice makes me want to take him in my arms and hold him close. It takes a special kind of person to have that much courage.


	10. Yield

_ Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's. Here's some more theme challenge short fics for your enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy them. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

Ars Amatoria Challenge: Yield

_ Couple: Bridge/Z_

_ Set: Just before Stakeout_

"Yield."

"No."

"Yield."

"No."

"Come on, yield already."

"No. I won't yield yet."

Brown eyes met Blue eyes and both were equally hard but both were equally warm with respect, affection and perhaps something else. But neither of them was budging from their positions.

Bridge was looking at her, chin rested on folded gloved hands, a slight hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His hair was tousled and his jacket undone. His green SPD t-shirt was tight against his chest, showing that he did have muscles underneath that sometime vague exterior he was a fit, healthy young man.

Z looked back at him as she sat crossed legged on the bench where they were playing chess. She had her chin in her hand that was sitting on her knee and a tiny smile on her face. Her yellow uniform was spotless as it always was. Her hair was neat and tidy, unlike her counterparts and there was a twinkle in her eyes as she faced off against the team's resident genius.

They were killing time, as they had finished their duties for the day and were relaxing before going to get some dinner for the night. Sky and Jack were playing a video game and Syd was off somewhere.

The match had been long and intense but fun. Bridge was wily and smart, whereas Z was sneaky and quick, so it had been fun. But it had come to an impasse. No matter what move Z made, she'd end up being checkmated. Bridge raised an eyebrow and gave her a full smile, his eyes twinkling with warmth that was only for her.

"So yield already Z, then we can go eat." Z laughed and reached out, tipping her king to its side, yielding the match to him. She reached over and put her hand on his knee and grinned.

"Next time, you can yield."


	11. Take My Hand

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback everyone's been giving me, it's greatly appreciated. Here's another couple of quick little fics for the Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge. I must say, I'm enjoying doing these, it's interesting to see the different spins everyone puts on them! You know where the review button is! Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Challenge: Take My Hand**

_Couple: Bridge/Z  
Set: Between Robotpalooza and Katastrophe_

The monster was tougher than any they had fought before. It was taking everything they had to just keep it at bay right now. Syd was getting to her feet slowly where she had been thrown against the wall while Sky and Z were distracting it. Bridge was helping Jack to his feet where they had been thrown and they were soon joined by the others. Jack looked at them all and nodded.

"Right, I've had enough of this. SWAT mode."

They were quickly powered up and within moments they were working as a well oiled machine. Sky and Bridge leapt into the air, firing their laser cannons and moments later Jack was following them. Z and Syd then followed up quickly. The monster staggered back a few steps and acting practically as one, Jack and Sky fired again but this time the monster reacted by throwing the energy of the laser blasts back towards Z.

Bridge saw this and acted without thinking. He rushed forward, yelling as he did so, and pushed her out of the way, taking the hits himself. He collapsed without a sound to the ground, demorphing as he did.

"Bridge!" Z screamed as she saw the Green Ranger collapse on the ground. She rushed to his side and the others exchanged glances. Jack nodded.

"Let's do it!" The others rushed forward but Z knelt down at his side. His breathing was shallow and strained and there was blood seeping from the front of his uniform. She didn't even notice the sounds of the battle behind her.

Behind her helmet tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Bridge, please be okay." She reached down and took his hand in her. "Here, take my hand, concentrate on me. Take my hand Bridge, you'll be okay. I promise." Z held his hand in both of hers, watching as he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled as she demorphed, not really noticing as the others contained the monster. He looked at her and managed a tiny smile as he coughed.

"Z, your okay." Z laughed as the others came running up, Sky calling for a medic.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get you looked after." He nodded, trying to push back the pain. Neither of them noticed the grins of the others noticed Z clutching Bridge's hand in both of hers.


	12. Why

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback everyone's been giving me, it's greatly appreciated. Here's another couple of quick little fics for the Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge. I must say, I'm enjoying doing these, it's interesting to see the different spins everyone puts on them! You know where the review button is! Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Challenge: Why?**

_Couple: Bridge/Z  
Set: Just after Take My Hand_

The four Rangers stood back and watched as Kat worked quickly and calmly on Bridge's battered body. They had rushed here from the battle ground where Bridge had been hurt. Z stood slightly apart from the others, the scene replaying in her mind over and over again. The laser blasts heading for her, her body flying out of the way as Bridge pushed her out of the way and took the hit meant for her. Then his body slowly is collapsing to the ground as he demorphed due to the fierceness of the blast.

She looked up as Kat came out, smiling as she took in their worried appearances.

"He'll be fine. He's got a couple of cracked ribs and quite a few cuts and bruises. He's going to be sore for a few days but your accelerated Ranger healing abilities will help with that. I've given him something for the pain and stitched him up. He'll be asleep soon but one of you can go sit with him if you like." Before any of them could say anything, Z had rushed in to the medical wing. Kat watched her with a grin and looked at the others. Sky just shrugged and Jack grinned.

"Thanks Kat. We'll swing by later and check up on him." Kat nodded and the Rangers headed for the rec room.

Z walked up to Bridge's bed, which was in a quiet corner of the medical wing. Kat had put him out of the way, knowing that in his weakened state he'd be picking up on everyone's emotional state more than normal. She pulled a chair over and sat beside him. His chest had a bandage over it and there were a few visible bruises all over his chest. She reached over and hesitated with her hand over his. He still had his ever present gloves on and after a moment she took his hand in hers. His eyes opened and slowly focused on her and she smiled at him.

"Hey Bridge. How are you feeling?" He blinked a few times and focused on her worried face. He gave her a tiny smile.

"I'm okay. Main thing is that you're alright, are you?" Z managed a soft laughed as she held on to his hand tightly without even realizing it.

"Yes I am, thanks to you." She looked at him, her eyes curious. "Why did you do it Bridge? Why?" Bridge looked at her for a long time and then there was something in his eyes. With a fairly unsteady hand he reached over to brush his leather gloved fingers against her face. His other hand was still safely ensconced in hers.

"Because I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. That's why." Z didn't know what to say and she just blushed. Bridge had never come right out and said his feelings for her but now she knew. His hand dropped to the bed, the painkillers and the stress of day taking their toll.

"Oh Bridge." He just gave her a small smile as his eyes closed and sleep over took him. Z smiled as she reached over with one hand and gently pushed back a lock of hair that was plastered to his forehead, her other hand holding his. "Oh Bridge, what am I going to do with you." She softly whispered.


	13. Duty

_ Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's. Here's a few more fics for the Romance Challenge. This one's just a little one I thought of along the lines of what else would they have to do besides being Rangers. Anyway, have a read and see what you think. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

** Ars Amatoria Challenge: Duty**

** by Angel Mouse******

_ Couple: Bridge/Z_

_ Set: Anytime – Bridge POV_

Sometimes being the psychic one sucks eggs. It truly does. Because I'm the psychic I get sent along for emotional support when duty compels us to deliver bad news. I'm the emotional magnet and somehow the Commander seems to think that's a good thing?

Doing that duty sometimes really, really sucks eggs. Sky knows that it hurts when I have to go along on those visits; he knows that it takes me hours sometimes to regain my equilibrium if it's really bad. He knows that if I'm called upon to use my powers to track anyone or anything right after feeling that sort of emotional backlash from someone it makes things worse for me to deal with.

Which is why I'm standing here, right now. Sky has taken Z and gone inside to deliver some bad news to a cadet. Z has been coaching the cadet on something or other and he'll actually probably react calmer to the bad news with her there. But the Commander ordered Sky and I to do this, but Sky knew that the way things had been going lately; I was barely hanging on right now. So he grabbed Z to come with.

She had protested, naturally, she didn't want to do this duty either. But Sky gave her one of his looks, leaned over and whispered something into her ear which caused her to look at me and then she nodded, she'd join Sky doing this duty.

Suddenly I'm almost overwhelmed by the burst of unguarded emotion that brings me to my knees. This is why I don't do this duty alone, but I have to be sent along. I have to ensure that they aren't going to do anything stupid. Moments later the doors opened and I hear soft feet come near me. A warm body crouches down next to mine and gentle arms encircle me and her soft voice soothes my soul in a way only she can.  
"It's okay now Bridge, Sky's taken care of it. Duty's done. Let's get you out of here."


	14. Spellbound

_ Disclaimer: Not mine. Here's another one of the romance themes. I hope your all enjoying these drabbles. You know where the review button is. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

** Ars Amatoria Challenge: Spellbound**

** by Angel Mouse**

_ Couple: Bridge/Z_

_ Set: Beginnings Part One Bridge POV_

As soon as they took off running I knew that there was something different about these two. And ten minutes later when all three of us got our butts handed back to us, my suspicions were confirmed. But that got pushed to the back of my mind when we got our morphers and sent to try and get them again.

It was then that I was finally face to face with her and it was all I could do to focus on the situation. I was totally spellbound by her beauty, her attitude and her aura. I really didn't want to take her down so I tried reasoning with her but to no avail and she then proceeded to try and beat Syd and me. In the end though we got the upper hand against her. She wasn't even put off by when I explained what happens when you get put in a containment card. But then we got interrupted and they took off. But not even five minutes later they were back, helping us.

Sky wanted to arrest them but Syd and I tried to talk him out of it. But that's when the Commander turned up and stopped him. We all went back to the base and faced the bane of every police officer on any planet, paper work. After that we headed out to the sports ground to get some sparring in.

We were sparring with the D Squad cadets when the Commander came up to us and she was with them. Once again I was struck by her sheer presence and spunk. She wasn't even intimidated by Sky reminding the Commander she was a criminal. But straight away I tried to put her at ease and I think she appreciated it as she gave me a warm smile. If only she knew that she's already got me spellbound by her sheer presence. This is going to be an interesting experience.


	15. Reaction

_ Disclaimer: Not mine. This one I thought of the other morning at work. I wondered to myself exactly how Bridge would go about asking Z out, and I realised that Bridge would be the type of person to ask permission to date Z from her family, so since she hasn't got any, Jack would be the next best thing. So, here's my take on that bit. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

** Ars Amatoria Challenge: Reaction**

** By Angel Mouse**

_ Couple: Bridge/Z_

_ Set: After Sam part 2_

Bridge looked around the training ground, finally spotting Jack by the obstacle course. He began to walk over there slowly trying to get the words right in his mind. What he was going to attempt was something he had never done before. He was going to ask Jack's permission to ask Z out on a date.

Jack saw Bridge approaching him out of the corner of his eye and he studied him a long moment as he finished doing his crunches. Bridge looked determined but scared, something unusual for the normally easy going Ranger. He finished his last one and bounded to his feet, reaching for a towel to wipe his face on.

"Hey Bridge, what's up?"

"Hey Jack." Bridge looked nervous for some reason. "Um, I was wondering, um, could we talk for a minute?" Jack was surprised slightly. Normally if Bridge had a problem he'd see Sky or Syd. Jack tossed the towel onto the bench and sat down, picking up a bottle of water.

"Sure Bridge, take a seat."

Bridge didn't sit down though; he began pacing back in forth in front of Jack. Jack watched him for a few minutes, sipping his water absently. Jack was amused in spite of himself and finally Bridge stopped pacing and looked straight at Jack.

"Um, there's no easy way to ask the difficult questions, then there would be no hard questions left to answer right? There would only be easy questions left." Jack hid a smile behind the water bottled and held up a hand.

"Bridge, just ask me the question man, I don't bite." Bridge looked at him a moment, blinking like a deer caught in headlights. He took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eyes.

"I'd like your permission, as Z's older brother per se, to ask her on a date." Only Jack's iron will prevented him from laughing out loud at Bridge. Bridge was looking at him in all seriousness and Jack realised that it had taken Bridge a lot of guts to come and see him like this. Jack stood up and held out his hand.

"I'd be honoured for you to ask Z out on a date. You have my blessing." Bridge shook his hand, the smile on his face a mile wide.

"Thank you Jack. This means a lot."

"Just look after her, okay?" Bridge let go of his hand and began to walk away. He turned back a moment and smiled at Jack.

"I will Jack, don't you worry about that. Thanks Jack, I mean that." He walked away, humming to himself and Jack grinned at his departing figure. Bridge had obviously been expecting a different reaction. Sometimes it was nice to surprise people.


	16. Gift

_ Disclaimer: Not mine. This is carried on straight after Reaction, so I hope it's okay. Another one in the romance drabbles, hope you all enjoy. Angel Mouse, October 2005._

* * *

** Ars Amatoria Challenge: Gift**

** By Angel Mouse**

_ Couple: Bridge/Z_

_ Set: The next day after Reaction_

Bridge looked at the items in the display case, trying to decide which one would be perfect. He didn't want anything over board but he wanted something special for their first date. Finally he spotted it and smiled to himself. He pointed it out to the sales girl and she nodded, grabbing it out of the case and he went inside to pay for his purchase.

An hour later he was getting ready for his date. He'd asked Z yesterday afternoon would she like to go to the movies and a picnic with him and she'd made his day by saying yes. So, here he was, dressed in a long green and white sleeved shirt and dark blue trousers. He brushed his hair and took a last look and nodding to himself, he headed out, grabbing the small box in his gloved hands.

Z had been taken completely by surprise by Bridge asking her out yesterday but she had been really pleased he had. She really liked Bridge and was looking forward to spending the afternoon together. Syd and Sky had gotten together and had swapped shifts with them both so they could have the afternoon off. She was dressed in a short sleeved yellow sundress with a small brown jacket on the top of it. There was a knock on her door and she ran a hand through her hair again, it was perfect and then she nodded.

"Doors open." The door opened and Bridge stepped into her room, smiling gently at her.

"Hi Z. Wow, you look beautiful." She smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you." They stood there a moment and then Bridge laughed, shaking his head and then held out a box for her.

"Here, I got this for you. It's something I think sums you up perfectly. Well, I mean, I don't know you as well as I'd like but I'd like to get to know better. Well, at least I hope it does. Oh, I don't know what I mean. I hope you do." Z smiled gently at him as she took the box wrapped in a gentle yellow ribbon. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Bridge, thank you." She opened it carefully and gasped in surprise. Inside there was a pair of silver earrings shaped in the letter z. She was amazed and touched to the core by Bridge's gesture. She looked up and smiled gently at him. She reached up with her hand and placed it against his cheek. "Thank you Bridge. This is beautiful." He looked her in the eye and smiled at her.

"Just like you." She smiled and standing up slightly she pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek and stood back down. She quickly put the earrings in and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you for your beautiful gift Bridge. Shall we go?" Bridge's smile was wide and his heart was in his eyes.

"That we shall." Laughing, the two of them headed out for what promised to be a wonderful afternoon.


	17. Dare

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! This one was inspired by my husband and I mucking around about who was going to ring the bank. Go figure where your muse will strike! Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Dare**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Set just after Robotploza_

The common room was quiet due to the lateness of the hour. Practically everyone had gone to bed except for one lone figure by the window that was sitting there, head on his knees, gloved hands around his legs. His deep brown eyes were troubled and his hair was tousled. His jacket was undone and in a heap by his feet. All in all, Bridge was projecting an air of depression and despondency. Just then the door to the common room opened and two figures walked in.

"See I told you we'd find him here Sky."

"Okay, I owe you an ice cream in the park tomorrow." Syd grinned up at her boyfriend and then turned to the problem of one Bridge Carson. The Red and Pink Rangers walked over to him and stood next to him. Syd sat down in front of him and Sky stood next to her. They both looked at Bridge and after a moment there presence finally registered on him. He blinked and looked up at them both.

"Oh, hi guys."

Syd rolled her eyes and Sky just grinned slightly. Syd leaned over and gently put one of her hands on Bridge's. Syd was about the only person that could get away with touching Bridge on his gloves, as he was afraid that bare skin would bring into play his full powers.

"Bridge, what's wrong?" Bridge looked at her, confusion on his face.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Now they both shared concerned glances. Bridge never, ever gave short answers to anything. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Come on Bridge, what is it?" Suddenly Syd had a premonition that she knew was right. She wasn't physic like Bridge, but she was a woman and as such, sometimes had an insight to the human heart like no other. "Is it because tomorrow's Valentine's Day and you haven't asked Z to be your Valentine yet?" Bridge looked up at her, startled and suddenly blushed fiercely. Syd laughed; glad her guess had proved accurate. Plus the fact that she knew Z had a major crush on Bridge anyways helped. "It's okay Bridge, I happen to know for a fact if you ask her, she'll gladly accept."

"Huh? She would?" Bridge looked hopefully suddenly, the air of despair surrounding him suddenly going. Sky smiled at him, encouraging him.

"Yes. So, go ask her already." Bridge shook his head.

"No, I can't. I'm," he swallowed and Sky reached out, putting his hand on Bridge's shoulder, encouraging him. "I'm afraid she'll laugh at me and say no." Syd reached up with her hand and turned Bridge's face to look at her.

"Trust me Bridge, she won't." A wicked grin appeared on her face suddenly. "Go on, I dare you to ask her." Bridge looked startled and then Sky suddenly laughed. He clapped Bridge on the back.

"I double dare you to ask her Bridge." Bridge looked between his two best friends and they were both hard pressed not to laugh even harder. Suddenly he sprang to his feet; he'd never been one to resist a dare.

"Alright I will. You'll see, I never back down from a dare." And with that he went running out of the common room and the two Rangers looked at each other and then doubled over with laughter. Finally, after a moment Syd recovered herself enough to speak.

"See, I told you all he needed was a gentle push."


	18. Dawn

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! This one was inspired by a sunrise I watched over the water near where I work one morning. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Dawn**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Set – Just after A-bridged_

It had been a long night and Z was dead tired. She'd taken the night shift for another cadet who had to leave the Academy for a family emergency. So on top of that day's battle she'd had that to do as well. But it was her own fault she thought miserably, she'd volunteered to do it. Normally Sky would be on night duty but his punishment ended three days ago from that whole diamond stealing affair and he was finally catching up on some well needed sleep.

Stifling a yawn with one hand, she turned the corner and was surprised to see a familiar figure in a green t-shirt turn the corner, heading for the lifts. Curious, as Bridge was never, ever up this early, she followed him, her own fatigue forgotten for a moment. She watched and saw that he went to the top level and quickly calling another lift, she followed him. There was only really one place to go from the top floor, and that was onto the roof. It was strange seeing Bridge up at this hour and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Closing the door behind her quietly, so as not to disturb the Green Ranger, Z stood back a bit from him and watched as he nimbly hopped up onto the edge of the building and sat down with his legs crossed. Her heart had leapt into her throat as he leapt up but she should have known better. Bridge had great balance sometimes for being such a klutz.

"I know your there Z, might as well come and join me." Z had the grace to blush and went over to where he was sitting, hopping carefully up beside him.

"How did you know it was me?" He held up a gloved hand and smiled gently but didn't look at her as he was looking out over the city.

"Being the physic one sometimes has its uses." Z nodded, still getting used to what his powers could do. "So, ask me already." Z was taken aback, Bridge wasn't normally this forward, but after the confrontation with the team over T-top, she shouldn't have been surprised. Bridge could sometimes be very direct.

"Ask you what?" Bridge laughed and glanced at her before looking back over the horizon.

"What I'm doing up here at this time of the morning." Z looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing up here?"

Bridge sighed and kept his eyes straight ahead, absently running a hand through his hair in such a way that Z found so endearing about him.

"Sometimes, when things are a bit intense, well, sometimes I need to centre myself a little bit, just some perspective on things. Get away from everyone's emotions for a bit." Z bit her lip, not realising that their emotional state could affect Bridge. She thought about his words a few moments and then hesitantly asked her next question.

"So besides reading our aura's you also feel our emotions?"

"Just the really strong ones and you must admit that lately, they've been a few." He gave her a wry grin and she knew what he meant. He turned and looked back out over the city. He pointed and spoke softly and somehow Z knew that these words were just for her. "This is why I come up here. No one else knows. But this reminds me of why I do what I do, and why I put up with what I do." Z looked to see where he was pointing and gasped with wonder at the beautiful sunrise that was coming in over the mountains.

It was all golden, pink, and orange and held the promise of a wonderful, glorious day to come. "This is why I fight, we why must win. To protect something as beautiful as the sun rising each day, which is nothing compared to how beautiful you are by the way." Bridge didn't seem to realise how that small comment affected Z, she blushed and concentrated on his words. "So that everyone can have another day filled with hope and promise. That is why I do what I do. And sometimes, when things get hard for me, I sneak up here in the mornings and watch the sunrise. It helps centre me, it helps me remember why I do it, and it also means that there is always hope in the world you know?" He looked at her and his brown eyes were intense, but she could see the innocence, the hope in them. And suddenly, she did know. She smiled and took his gloved hand in hers, all feelings of fatigue forgotten.

"Yes Bridge, I do know." Her smile was just for him. "Thank you for telling me." He smiled at her and not removing his hand, looked back out over the city.


	19. Dependance

_Disclaimer: Not mine. This is a quick little one I just thought off as I was about to upload all the other Bridge/Z fics I've done these last week or so. It's for my husband and shows how much I depend on him to keep me sane in these insane times. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Challenge: Dependance**

**By Angel Mouse**

**Dependence**_  
During Missing Z POV_

It's amazing how we've come to depend on one person.

Syd depends on him to keep her smiling, keep her laughing and remind her why she's here. That she's not a ditzy blonde rich girl playing cop for a lark. That she's a smart, intelligent, talented young woman who can beat the living tar out of you if she wanted to with her iron fist.

Sky depends on him to make him realize that there's more to life than the SPD handbook. That rules sometimes are made to be broken. And that having fun isn't a crime. He also makes sure that Sky remembers he is human behind that bright blue shield of his.

Jack depends on him to keep him on the straight and narrow. Sometimes Jack's shady past comes back to bite him but he's there to say hey, that's not right. He has a clear vision of what's right and wrong and he sticks to that. I think that earned him Jack's respect and trust more than anything else.

Crugar depends on him to come out with the most inane, silly and sometimes off the wall comments at the most inappropriate times yet usually they have some importance that only he knows what.

Kat depends on him to help her out with all the technology around the base. I think if she didn't have him to bounce idea's off on sometimes she would be too bored.

Boom depends on him to have fun and work with. The two of them together come up with all sorts of weird and wonderful things together, but they have fun. And eat lots of toast.

Me? What do I depend on him for?

That's easy. I depend on Bridge to keep my heart safe. He doesn't know it yet but I depend on him to keep my heart in the light. It was in a dark place when I first came here but he shone light on it and showed me that there is hope. There is laughter and there is a life outside the streets. I depend on him for that.

So when we get Bridge back from this monster, I'm going to tell him just how much I depend on him. I think we all are.

It's good to depend on someone you can trust with your most precious possession don't you think?


	20. Game

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! Please, enjoy. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Game**

**By Angel Mouse**

**Game**

It was like watching a tennis match between two top seeds. Bouncing verbal spars off each other like no bodies business. It was almost like they enjoyed the verbal war between them.

The spars at first had been light hearted one liners designed to defuse tension during battles, fighting krybots or even playing light ball. But over time they became more, more warm, more intimate. It had gone from being a game to something more.

He would find some music to cheer her up if she was down. She'd bring him a plate of buttery toast when he was working late on something.

The others watched the game between Bridge and Z with growing amusement and joy. And when they finally got together they all knew that the game between Bridge and Z had ended in a draw. But both parties had won.

And that's the way games of the heart should be.


	21. Quest

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! The inspiration for this one and the follow on - Knight - came to me after I finished watching an episode of Andromeda where Captain Hunt was called a Knight in shinning amour. What that has to do with PR I have no idea, but here they are. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Quest**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Set after Endings part 2_

_Bridge POV_

I can't believe I'm doing this. One look from those big brown beautiful eyes of hers and its like all reason flew out the window. I'm the green…no wait, blue ranger for heavens sake. I shouldn't be doing this!

This wasn't right. I shouldn't be here. Sky has a lot to answer for in my books for being on duty right now. Because of that he has been able to wiggle his way out of this with the excuse of duty. Bet you he knew this was coming and deliberately rostered himself on and me off. Mental note to me, get revenge on Sky.

They conspired to do this to me, I'm sure of it. Those two women teamed up on me unfairly. I mean, Syd's bad enough. She knows that she's like a sister to me and that when she asks something of me I usually agree. But Z is worse than Syd when she wants something.

So the two of them, wrapped up in warm blankets, putting on puppy dog expressions and being currently excused from duty today because of 'cramps', called me to their room and asked me would I do them a favour and go to the store for them. Z called it a Quest for two fair maidens in distress.

Yeah right, they are in so much distress that I'm considering changing my name to Grumm.

So this is why you can find me currently in the local store just around the corner. On a quest for comfort food which includes any type of chocolate, low fat potato chips, soda, lollies. And some strange things that a guy isn't really supposed to know about or be comfortable buying.

Quest indeed.

Mental note to me. Get the girls when they are feeling better. I'll show 'em Quest.


	22. Knight

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! This one carries on from Quest. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Knight**

**By Angel Mouse**

_**Z **POV during Quest_

Bridge just looks at us like we're mental or something and then he sighs. He smiles at us both and takes the list and money from Syd.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can. One day, when I'm old and grey, you can both explain this whole thing to me." With that he leaves and I glance at Syd. She returns my look and suddenly we both laugh.

Bridge is a real sweetheart sometimes. He's always there for us, in any way shape or form. As I snuggle down in underneath my blanket I come to realize that occasionally we can tend to take advantage of his gentle and friendly nature. But he never complains and is always glad to help. Perhaps that's why I trust him more than any other person in my life, besides Jack that is.

I mean, I trust Syd and Sky but there's just something special about Bridge. I see how Syd and Sky are together and I must admit I have felt a little jealous sometimes, especially when I don't have someone of my own. But with that thought, my mind brings up a picture of Bridge. Surely he doesn't feel that way about me, does he?

Soft snores came from the pink corner of the room and I glance over, smiling slightly at the sight of Syd asleep. Neither of us is too good today and we both have taken some pain relief that tends to make you drowsy. It never does to me, but it does to Syd. I don't mind too much, some time to think is good.

But do I really feel that way about Bridge? I mean, back when we were fighting Grumm I was terrified for him when Bjork took him away from us. And I think that's when I realized how much he means to me. Ever since that first day when I joined SPD he's always been like a Knight in shining amour, you know the ones, in those fairy tales.

But this is real life. Fairy tales don't come true.

Or do they? My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and my very own Knight in Blue walks in with a bag in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

Perhaps, just perhaps there's a Knight out there for me. And he's wearing Blue.


	23. Scars

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Scars**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Bridge POV during Sam part one_

You think I don't know that they are there. You think none of us notice how your shoulders droop slightly and your eyes cloud over when someone or something reminds you of your past. You think that only Jack knows how you feel and your secrets. You think you are good at hiding things behind your lively personality and fiery passion.

But I have seen the scars on your soul.

Why do people think, just because I can read aura's that's all I can do. My powers have been growing and you have been encouraging me. But what you don't know is that I have seen inside your soul, your heart and your mind and I know the scars you carry. And I try to lighten your burden as much as I can.

It was me that suggested to Syd you could use cheering up after you first got here and had nothing but the clothes on your back. Syd was quite happy to take some money from me to shout you new clothes and get you settled into your new life. It was me that supported you physically as best I could when we were trying to find Sam. And it was me that pointed out to Jack when you were really feeling alone and almost overwhelmed.

I have seen the scars on your soul Z, but they haven't taken from your beauty, your kindness, your heart. In fact, it's those scars that make you the person you are today. The woman I love would die for in a heartbeat and will do anything for. 

Now if only I could heal the scars on your heart enough so that you'll trust yourself to love again


	24. Secrets

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. They are only short, something unusual for me, but unlike Dagmar I don't mind writing short, sharp little fics. Please, enjoy. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Secrets**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Bridge POV_

I have secrets.

So many sometimes it gets overwhelming and I tend to loose myself in myself just so I can retain my sanity in these insane times.

I pick up secrets without even trying when I accidentally touch someone's skin. I pick up there hopes and dreams and secrets.

I don't like secrets, especially ones that aren't mine. I have too many of my own demons and nightmares to fight let alone everyone else's. Like the fact Syd's scared of spiders and freaks out about them. Or that Jack is afraid he's going to let everyone down or that Sky is petrified one of us will get hurt and he can do nothing to stop it. As I said, I don't like secrets.

But the only person who I don't mind sharing my secrets with is Z. She understands me sometimes more than I understand myself. She somehow knows when it's all too much for me and I need some space and she'll drag me out of the Academy so I can go somewhere quiet and focus myself again.

But there is one secret I won't share with her and that's my feelings for her.

After all, a person has to have some secrets to themselves.


	25. Song

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! The below song used is 'Shine' by Shannon Noll, an Australian artist. When I listen to the words of this song I found it's just perfect for Z. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Song**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Set just before Sam part One_

Bridge took a deep breath, centering himself as he stood on his hands in his room. He'd finally done it. He'd found the perfect song for Z. It described her perfectly in every way that he could imagine. Ever since he'd come up with the idea of finding a gift for her that somehow would let her know the faith and belief he had in her he'd been searching endlessly for it. And last night, he had finally found it. She had been feeling a little down and out of place for the last few days, so his timing was perfect. Springing to his feet and adjusting his uniform he grabbed the CD and headed out of his room.

_Get up, get up, get up, get up  
And lift your head  
C'mon, c'mon  
Get up out of bed.  
Today's the day you hold the world  
With your song_

Go now, go now, go now  
Help escalate  
Angels come down  
Help with this parade  
To hear the voice ring out  
C'mon lets shout  
And let your song be heard

Bridge paused outside the girls room, hesitating a moment. What if she didn't like it? What if she threw it back in his face and told him to leave her alone? What if she hated him for even trying to make her feel better? All those thoughts ran though his head and so distracted him that he didn't even see Jack come up next to him. Suddenly Jack's hand landed on his shoulder and Bridge jumped.

"Problem Bridge?" Bridge looked at him.

"Ah no, I don't think so Jack. At least I hope not. I mean, it's not like we don't deal with problems each day and that they tend to occur all the time." Jack held up his hand and Bridge stopped talking and Jack grinned.

"I meant is there a problem with the girls, which would explain why you've been standing staring at the girls door for the last few minutes." Bridge blushed and glanced down at the CD in his hand.

"Um, I've got a present for Z. I'm not sure if she'll like it though."

_This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop  
To watch you shine_

Hey now, hey now, hey no, hey now  
Sing your hymn  
This is the new national anthem  
We will all stand on guard  
To let you be heard

Jack smiled at the Green Ranger. It was obvious to a blind man that Bridge had feelings for Z and to be honest, he wasn't surprised. He knew that Z did return them and was unsure herself what to do. But this little present of Bridge's might be the push they both needed. And besides, he'd noticed as well the last few days that Z had been a little down. Jack patted his shoulder and grinned at him.

"She'll love any present from you Bridge. Trust me. Go on already. I'll make it an order if you like, if that makes it easier for you?" Personally Jack didn't think it would but you never knew with Bridge. Bridge took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No thanks Jack. I can do this." Bridge glanced at Jack. "Thanks."

"Not a problem buddy. Good luck." With that Jack left him to it and Bridge reached out, pressing the chime to let Z know someone was at the door.

_Let go, let go, let go  
All the cannons  
How beautiful this world has become  
Now everyone will see  
What i believe  
That these words should be sung_

This is the time  
This is the day   
That we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop  
To watch you shine  
This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting  
All the world believes  
That you will shine

_And if you fall  
And if you fall  
And if you trust and  
Yes it will come true_

Hey, hey, yeah

Z looked up in surprise from one of Syd's magazines that she had been going through to pass the time. She was curious as to who would be coming to see her. She got off her bed and went over to the door, opening it. She smiled in surprise when she saw it was Bridge.

"Bridge, this is a surprise. There's nothing wrong I hope?" Bridge shook his head and smiled gently at her. He looked nervous for some reason.

"No, nothing's wrong. Um, can I come in?" Z nodded and he came in and glanced around before sitting himself on Syd's bed. Z closed the door and curling her legs up underneath her she looked at him.

"So what's up Bridge?" Bridge fidgeted a moment and then held out a CD.

"Um, well, I noticed you hadn't been feeling too happy last few days and anyway, I've been trying so long, since you came here actually, to find a perfect song that fits you. Well, I think I've found one. It's really good. Um," here Bridge blushed slightly and Z was touched to see him like this. He was letting her see the real him, the self he hides under the babble and goofy exterior. "Anyway, it sums up what I think of you." Z took the CD and slipped it into her player, turning the volume up slightly and began to listen.

_This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop  
To watch you shine  
This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
When all the world will stop  
To watch you shine_

Z had to blink back tears as the song faded out. It was an old rock song, from the start of the century from the sounds of it. But it was beautiful. She was so touched by Bridge's gesture that she couldn't speak for a long moment. When she finally was able to she raised her head and looked at Bridge, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you Bridge. That was a very beautiful song." Bridge smiled at her.

"A beautiful song for a beautiful lady." With that, he stood and moved to her side. Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Standing up he was blushing as he headed for the door, backing away slowly. "Um, there's a couple other songs of his on that. Um, I'll see you later." With that he left and Z laughed softly, wiping her eyes.

"A beautiful song indeed Bridge." Reaching out she hit the play button again. Her song. He'd found it for her. And that lightened her heart immensely.


	26. Test

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! I have no idea where the idea for this one came from, so here it is. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Test**

**By Angel Mouse**

**Test**

The book was thrown down on the table landing on the floor and the young woman that threw it crossed her arms in frustration and glared at the person in a green uniform sitting across from her. Bridge sighed and picked up the book from the floor and placed it back on the table, looking at Z.  
"What's wrong Z?" Bridge was almost at the end of his famous patience but he wasn't to be blamed, it was 3 am in the morning, but his tone was still the same friendly, warm tone it always was. Z just sighed and looked at him, her eyes tired and her whole demeanour screaming defeat.  
"I'm not getting this Bridge. It's too hard." Bridge gave her a small smile as he picked up his water bottle, taking a quick sip before he spoke again.  
"Z, you got the handbook down pat in a day, you can do this." Z gave a growl of frustration and waved at the book sitting there.  
"But these rules are stupid Bridge. I know how to drive, why I need to take this stupid test is beyond me!" Bridge looked at her a long moment and then ran a hand through his hair. He had volunteered to help Z study once it became clear that both her and Jack would need special SPD driver's licences. Jack breezed through his test easily, much to Z's dismay. Z had failed her first attempt and Bridge had only been too happy to offer to help her out.  
"Because you've never legally had a licence, the commander's arranged for you and Jack to have special SPD issued licences. We all have them because of the variety of vehicles we may be required to drive in our day to day work. You can drive fine Z, I know that. But it's the written road rules test you have to pass before the commander will issue it to you. Until then, you can't drive any SPD car or any civilian either. Please, just be patient with it. You can do this, I know you can." His voice was filled with belief and sincerity and Z found her frustration dispelling slowly.

Z studied Bridge for a long moment, her dark eyes thoughtful. Bridge had always been the first to volunteer to help with anything she needed to get settled in since joining SPD last week. He was there to listen to her when she had a bad day and Jack wasn't around. He would softly explain different things when she wasn't sure and didn't want to appear stupid in front of the others. And it wasn't only her that he did these things for. In the short time she had been here she had noticed that Syd regularly had hearts to hearts with him and after one particular one she had gone out of her way to ensure Z that she and Bridge were only friends and that she was more interested in Sky anyways. Bridge was just about the only person that could sometimes get through to Sky and drag him into team things. And to Jack he was always friendly and supportive of his leadership. But to her, he had been always been there. Just look at the current situation. Here it was, past 3 in the morning and he was sitting up with her quizzing her even though he was due for duty at 6am. She took a deep breath, knowing that she could do this; she just had to have faith in herself. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Bridge. You're a saint sometimes you know that?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I wouldn't let Sky here you say that, he might disagree. Now, shall we continue?"

It was two days later and Z was pacing back and forth nervously in front of the control room. She had her test scheduled in a few minutes and she was trying to relax, but to no avail. Just then Bridge rounded the corner and saw her.

"Ah, there you are. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." He smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

"I know, I could feel it a mile away. Well, not a mile away since we're not that far apart but you know what I mean." Z couldn't help but smile at his well meaning rambling, it helped her nerves somewhat.

"Yes I do. So what brings you this way?" He grinned.

"I came to wish you luck. Not that you're going to need it. You'll ace the test, I just know it." Z sighed slightly.

"I don't know Bridge. I'm not super smart like you. My stomach's all tied up in knots right now, I don't know if I'm cut out for this." Bridge smiled and moved to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Z, you are one of the smartest people I know. You will be fine. Trust me. Have I ever lied to you?" Z looked at him and saw the faith in his eyes and all her fears went.

"No, you haven't."

"Good, now go in there and show 'em what your made off." She smiled at him and walked into the control room.

A few hours later Z practically flew out of the control room, a small piece of plastic card in her hand. Jack had grinned at her as she ran past him, waving it at him. He knew exactly where she was going and he found that he didn't mind. He liked Bridge and heartily approved that Z had feelings for him. Bridge was good for her. Grinning to himself he kept on walking, heading for the training rooms. Z ran through the doors of the rec room, skidding to a halt in front of the lounge. She reached down and grabbed Bridge's hand, ignoring the knowing grin from Syd and enjoying the startled look on Bridge's face.

"I passed thanks to you so come on, my treat for Ice Cream in the park!" And with that she began dragging him out of the rec room; her face having a mile wide grin and Bridge's startled expression completely worth the embarrassment she was causing him.


	27. Youth

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Here's another Ars Amatoria theme story. Just in time for Valentines day. Please continue to read and review, I live for reviews! Again, I have no idea where the idea for this one came from, so here it is. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Youth**

**By Angel Mouse**

**Youth**  
_Z POV_

He has such an innocent air about him all the time it makes me think he's younger than he actually is. I mean, he's the same age as myself yet he hasn't experienced or seen life like I have. He hasn't had to suffer through the indignity of living on the streets. I mean, we had good times and we had bad times, but we were happy in a strange way. But Bridge, he's been isolated, protected and insulated I suppose from all the bad things in life. But then again perhaps he hasn't.

Syd told me about some of the things he's gone through since discovering his genetic powers, they haven't been good that's for sure. He's been shunned by everyone except Syd and Sky and now myself and Jack. People find out he is a psychic and immediately assume he's going to read their minds or something. Yet even after all that prejudice he still retains his innocent and youthful air.

I sometimes wonder if Jack and I were ever that innocent, ever that young. Sometimes I think it would be a good thing to have such a black and white view of the world. Such faith and belief in people, almost like a child. But I learned a long time ago that faith and trust is something that has to be earned and it doesn't come easily. Yet with Bridge, because he's so innocent, it makes me think that he's younger than he is.

They say that to experience life you should see it through the eyes of a child. I don't need to do that as I have Bridge. He is such an innocent and feels strongly about the good things in life, that to experience the joy of life as he sees it; I only have to look in his eyes.

And they say youth is wasted on the young.


	28. Mirror

_Disclaimer: Not mine again, we all know that. Here's another couple of challenge fics. I'm getting close to finishing all forty, which is freaky for me, I've never done so many stories on one theme before. Anyway, also, a timely reminder for all that reviewed my last update and complained about my spelling and punctuation. I am Australian, we use a slightly different English dictionary. All my documents ARE spell checked before posting. So, please enjoy. Angel Mouse, February 2005._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Bridge/Z - Mirror**

**by Angel Mouse**

**Mirror  
**_Z POV  
during Sam part One_

I look at myself in a mirror and I see a monster, a freak, someone that has no soul.

I don't see warm brown eyes, tanned skin and a soft wavy dark hair. They see a Latin influence in my genes and call me a Latin beauty. But they also call my freak, monster and other names.

But that was before Jack took me under his wing and taught me to survive on the streets. He taught me that my powers weren't freakish, I wasn't a monster and that I could actually help people. It took a long time for me to trust his words but I eventually did.

But today, when Sky called us all freaks, that brought it all back in a horrible way and my soul feels empty again. It feels like it did when I ran away, when I was attacked on that day long ago. Why should I feel this way? I'm doing something good now, I should be feeling at peace with myself and what I am, who I am.

Suddenly the door to my room opens and Bridge walks in, his face determined and for once he wasn't smiling. He walked up behind me and stared at my reflection in the mirror.  
"Go away Bridge, I want to be left alone." He shook his head as the door slid silently shut behind him.  
"No, you don't want to be alone right now Z. None of us do." I shook my head and turned away from him, from his deep blue eyes that always seemed to see inside my soul.  
"Just leave me in peace Bridge, please." Normally he'd leave me alone when I used that tone of voice on him but today he didn't.  
"No."

I just stared at him, surprised at how strong and confident he sounded for once. He reached out with those gloved hands of his and turned me around to face him. I was surprised at how strong he was as I really didn't want to be around anyone the way I was feeling. Those eyes of his, they bored into my soul. I had to wretch my gaze away and I turned away from him.  
"Stop it Bridge. Stop looking at me!" I could feel his confusion and then his voice spoke and it was soft and kind and it broke my heart.  
"Why Z? Why shouldn't I look at you?" I couldn't help myself, I turned in a rush, but his hands held me steady.  
"Because I am a freak, just like Sky said!" There was a flash of anger in his eyes, something I'd never seen before and then he smiled gently at me. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.  
"I believe he was referring to me at the time. But no, none of us are freaks, monsters and all those other nasty things." He stared me in the eyes and I could see his belief and confidence in me, in fact, I could feel it. It was coming off him in waves. "Z, your soul is beautiful. Your heart is good and your capacity for love is boundless. I don't think you're a freak or a monster. I think you're a wonderful young woman who's had a tough time in life and sometimes she needs to be reminded she is good." He grinned suddenly. "Trust me, I know. I'm the psychic, remember?" I did. I suddenly realised I trusted Bridge. Just the earnestness and total belief he had in his words were like a catharsis for myself. Suddenly I threw myself into his arms, crying and he just held me gently. After a long moment he spoke softly again. "Z, what you see in the mirror isn't what you are. You are you. Mirrors reflect the outside, not the inside. And trust me, your inside self is beautiful."

And suddenly I believed him. Mirrors don't tell you everything.


	29. Routine

_Disclaimer: Not mine again, we all know that. A timely reminder for all that reviewed my last update and complained about my spelling and punctuation. I am Australian, we use a slightly different English dictionary. All my documents ARE spell checked before posting. So, please enjoy. Angel Mouse, February 2005._

* * *

**Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge: Bridge/Z - Routine**

**by Angel Mouse**

**Routine**

_Set towards the middle of the series_

It was the same routine every morning before breakfast and Z found herself quickly falling into it along with Jack. They would rise at 5.30am - Bridge being dragged out of their room by Sky continuously saying just five more minutes but Sky would be wide awake and not listening to him. Syd would be throwing the curlers out of her hair at the last minute. Jack would stumble out of his room still yawning and Z would bounce along with energy.

The workouts were usually all the same at that hour of the morning. A long run sometimes was first, to warm them up. They then would have some simple weight training. And then the sparring. Jack and Sky always went against each other, working out their differences, and strengths on the mats. Syd and Z would pair up against Bridge or the other way around. It was fun, exciting and honed their skills really well.

And then came the routine of breakfast. Everyone hit the showers - the girls in their room, the boys in theirs - and once they were in clean day uniforms they came out for breakfast. Syd would take forever sometimes pampering herself, but not so much lately Z had noticed. Z would usually wait for her after making sure she was presentable and her hair was neat. They would get to the lunch room and find Sky and Jack already there discussing tactics or some such thing and then soon after that Bridge would come in a large plate of buttery toast. He would set it down in the middle of the table and they would all have a piece if they felt like it but Bridge would eat most of it himself.

After breakfast Bridge would clean up their dishes while Syd and Sky went to train the D Squad cadets. Jack would go to spend time with Kruger learning something or other and Z would be at odds. Sometimes she'd help Syd and Sky, other times she'd go with Jack. But lately, lately she'd been falling into the routine of helping Bridge. They'd clean up and then head to his lab where she'd help him on what ever project or toy or crazy idea he currently was working on. And it became a good, comfortable routine that Z found herself looking forward to more and more each day. She found she was really enjoying spending the time with Bridge and getting to know him better..

And it was all made worth it one morning when out of the blue, while sitting in Bridge's lab, handing him a soldering iron, Bridge suddenly turned to her and gave her a wide, beautiful smile as his hand closed around hers.  
"Thanks Z, for helping me. It's made a dull and routine task a lot more enjoyable and fun to have you around." Bridge's smile got even wider. "I might even have to come up with a new routine just for you." With that he winked at her and got back to work.

Sometimes, routines are good things.


End file.
